That Magic Moment
by jacoballen13.jj
Summary: Takes place after Six Strings of Evil, After Corey's fatal error that causes the flood of Peaceville, He considers running away, but when Trina decides to take over the world (yes, she was brainwashed by that music box), Corey must choose between himself...or Peaceville.
1. Chapter 1

***Corey's POV***

**I'm a dead man...**

Corey thought to himself as he looked at the remains of Peaceville after that dang guitar came in and put Peaceville into a flood of epic poportions.

**Yep, I'm a dead man...**

If his parents knew about this, He was screwed. Cause you see, His parents were very strict about Corey's eeeeerrr shenanigans, and though they never knew anything about them...

**HE WAS STILL A DEADMAN...**

***Laney's POV***

**"...Damn..."**

I still couldn't believe that the guitar caused all of THIS to happen, I swear to god, I SWEAR TO GOD, If my mom grounds me for this, I'm blaming this on Core...But then again, danger IS kind of hot.

**"Is it too late to think of running away?"**

***Kin's POV***

**"..."**

I'm still absolutely shocked at what happened. I mean, I know, That damned guitar ruined Peaceville and all but, COME ON! Can you blame it? We HAD to stop it, or otherwise it would destroy all music! I mean, What would you rather have? A flood?...Or no music!...That's what I thought.

**"If our parents find out about this..."**

***Kon's POV***

***...We're screwed***

POV?, Uh...um...Foxes have no bugs on them.

***Everyone's POV***

"...We're dead...We're deadmen guys! WE ARE DEAD MEN!"

"Calm down Core, It couldn't be THAT bad...Oh wait, It is!"

"WAAAAAAAAAH! I want my mommy!"

"There there Kon, It'll be alright. We'll just have to run away, change our names and then *trailing off* have no band- OH THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

*Corey looks devastated at the flood and relizes what he should do...*

**What do you think? What do you think he should do?**

And remember kids, Read, Recycle and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nate: *with cheez doodles in his hand* Hey people. This is Nate Wright.**

**Jacob: And Jacob here with-**

**Gina: *annoyed* And what about me?**

**Jacob: ...And Gina, With another chapter of That Magical Moment!**

**Gina: All I hope is that Corey moves away.**

**Nate: WHAT?! And have no battle! Heck no!**

**Jacob: Well, I write the stories, not predict...so you'll find out, when it's time to find out.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Whatcha Gonna Do Core?

***Corey stares upset at the remains of Peaceville***

"Corey?...Core?...CORE!" Laney yelled.

"WAUGH!" Corey screamed.

"Core, Calm down. It's just me. Not the police." Laney said.

*Relieved, Corey comes down*

"Laney, I've come to a decision" Corey lamented.

"Oh, NOW you make it!" Laney seemingly annoyed said.

"Not now Laney...this is serious" Corey said with a stern stare.

*Laney looks at Corey bored, Kin and Kon stare at Corey frightenedly*

"Band...I think it's time..." Corey said sadly.

"Time? Time for what Cheez Doodles?" Kon asked.

"No Kon...and maybe never..." Corey grimmly lamented.

"Band...I'm running...running away...And you're all coming with me." Corey then proclaimed.

"Running away?!, Are you nuts Core?! Our parents will get worried sick all over us!" Laney shouted.

"Don't worry Lanes, We'll return in 5 years when Peaceville gets rebuilt and we're no longer hated for the flood"

"But still!" Kon worriedly said.

"Shut up Kon" said an angered Laney.

"Guys...grab your instruments..." said Corey...and then...

*Corey's expression changes from sadness to happiness*

"We're going on a world tour!" said a excited Corey!"

"What?!"

**BAND WORLD TOUR TRANSITION!**

*Meanwhile, Trina with her music box are plotting together a plan.*

"Heheheheheh...The world will soon be like ours and stuff..."

* * *

**Nate: Ooh. Bad girl time!**

**Jacob: Yep.**

**Gina: *thought* In a nutshell- Part 2, In which meet the antagnogist and go on a world tour...**

**Nate: So, What do we do now?**

**Jacob: Easy, Read, Recycle and Review my friends!**

**Gina: Well I sure won't be.**

**Nate: Oh shut up.**

**Gina: You shut up.**

**Jacob: *sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with Chapter 3 and yes, with new guests!**

**Al: Why did I get stuck into this mess?**

**Carrie: Cause you were the one who said "I could make a better story than Jacob".**

**Al: And I will.**

**Oh shut up.**

**Gina: *swoons at Al***

**Oh god...ROLL THE FILM!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Preparing the World Tour**

*Getting their bicycles, Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon set off to plan the world tour...*

Corey: Allright gang, here's how we'll do this. We'll start off by going to Miami, Then to San Diego for Sea World, Next California to Surt Out, And then we'll have San Fransisco, and then Boston, soon we'll slide down to New York, Then to Canada, Then France, then Germany, Italia, Rome, Greece, Israel, Iraq, Iran, Afghangi-

Laney: That's a bad country.

Corey: Oh yeah right...Vietman, China, Japan, Korea, Russia, Poland, Cairo, Jamaica, Holland, Turkey, New Zealand, Australia, Aus-TRIA, Romania, Transylvania-

Kin: Why do they call it that?

Corey: Uh, IDK, Maybe they're tranvesistes?

Laney: Core, This is supposed to be a k+ Rated fanfic, not an M rated one!

Corey: Oh yeah right. Then Tawaian, Hawaii, Brazil, Mexico, Spain, Colorado, Texas and finally back home to Peace Ville! Any questions?

*Kon raises his hand*

Corey: Yes Kon?

Kon: Yeah, Why is Trina behind you?

Corey: What do you- *sees Trina behind him* NYAGH!

Trina: *with blue stars on her* Corey...Corey...Corey...

Corey: *afraid* W-w-w-w-what do you want from me?!

Trina: ...To join me...

Corey: ...What?

Trina: ...To join me, And together we can rid the world of music!...

Corey: ...

* * *

**Gina: *still swooning over Alejandro***

**Jacob: And that's chapter 3 for you. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Al: It was full of cliches that were defiantly muy redundant.**

**Carrie: *yawn***

**Jacob: *rolls eyes* *To the readers* Read, Review, and help me get those god damn idiots Al and Carrie away from meh story!**

**Al and Carrie: WE HEARD THAT!**

**Jacob: Whatever! Thanks for coming everybody! *closes garage door***


	4. Chapter 4

**T'was the Day before New Year's, and all through the house. But a creature was stirring, Except for me of course.**

**Chapter 4, is here.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Corey Snaps!**

Corey: ...

Trina: So, what's it going to be?

Kon: ...Yeah, Give him a minute...

Kin: Or 2...

Laney: Or 5...

(10 MINUTES LATER)

Trina: Alright, This has gone LONG enough!, You're comin' with me! *grabs Corey's arm*

Laney: NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! *grabs Trina's arm*

Trina: OW! STOP THAT!

Laney: *twists Trina's arm*

Corey: *scream*

Trina: Grrrrrrrr, *kicks Laney away*

Corey: LANES!, GRRRRRRRR, *Kicks Trina hard*

Kin: *cringes*

Kon: *cringes*

Corey: *as fury ablazes him* YOU, DO, NOT, MESS, WITH, MY, LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *goes Diary Mode*

Grojband (except Corey): :O

Trina: :/, Line stealers...

*Corey calms down*

Corey: What the hell was that? I feel...over dramatic!

Kin and Kon: Diary Mode.

Corey: Oh...oooooooooh. *faints*

Trina: Thnx! *kidnaps Corey and runs off*

Grojband (except Corey): CORE!

* * *

**Fish Narrator: WILL GROJBAND BE ABLE TO SAVE THEIR LEADER, WILL TRINA TAKE OVER THE WORLD OF MUSIC, OR WILL THERE BE MORE HELL TO PAY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THAT MAGICAL MOMENT!...Wait, THAT'S your title? (Jacob: Uh yeah.) Well, IT SUCKS!**

**Jacob: Look, I'm SORRY!, Is it really ****THAT ****a big deal?**


End file.
